


The Crown is a Heavy Thing

by AceQueenKing



Series: Diplomatic Solutions [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Frenemies, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Anora is not enthused about arguing with her father and Lady Cousland.





	The Crown is a Heavy Thing

 "Father," Anora said, crossing her arms. "I have areat respect for you, but you are being rather stupid, if I do dare say so, in this matter."

Loghain looked up, one eyebrow raised, and Anora sighed. This was her father's "Come Fight Me" look, the sort of thing he often wore when he was challenged by other nobles. She had seen it on him many a time; when someone complained about Gwaren having a Teryn, when her mother had wanted more cupboards and he had wanted the space for a weapon's rack instead, when she had come home in tears from a Denerim tutor complaining of her 'backwoods' accent. Her father was a stubborn old man and while she sometimes loved it about him, she did not love it here. 

"Father." She raised an eyebrow. "Father. I am  _queen_. If I want to throw a ball for Empress Celene, I will." She turned away from him as she saw the vein begin to bulge under his temple, father's tell-tale sign of agitation. "It will aid in negotiations - "  
  
"And waste countless amounts of money we do not _have -_ "

"It will make Ferelden look more settled after the dreadful business with the Blight - "

"It will make Orlais think we are meant to  _serve them_ , which is not something they have a hard time thinking of in the first place." Loghain crossed his arms, another sign that he was getting well and truly good to argue until he was blue in the face. "You know how much I abhor those bastards - " 

"Father." Anora placed a hand on her forehead, the headache that was threatening to overwhelm her came crashing down. 

Her mood was not helped by the opening of a door, cracking in an ominous fashion. When she saw the heavy steel-towed boot of the Warden slowly fill the frame, the headache not only crashed down but swelled, an ocean of pain lighting upon her brow.  If there was one other person who would fight the idea of a party as much as her father would, it would be Lady Cousland - though for vastly different reasons.

" What's going on, here?" Lady Cousland said, taking a seat. It would be rude amongst most nobles, but Lady Cousland was almost family at this point. She had not gone back to Highever after the Blight had been taken care of; Anora could not blame her, the blood-soaked halls of Howe's mistake almost impossible to get rid of. She had offered the Lady Elissa lodging, and Elissa had taken it without question, moving her items and effects into one of the halls meant for visiting royalty. 

Like father,  Lady Cousland had reasons to dislike Orlais. She had come from a long and proud line of warrior women and accountants both. 

"Anora insists on wasting money on a ball for  _Orlais_ ," Loghain said, grumbling. That was an argument meant to win over Elissa, and Anora was annoyed more so because she knew it would work. 

"Queen Anora, thank you," Anora snapped. 

"My queen, do you think this is the right call of action?" Elissa had, eyes concerning. "Surely the money would be better spent on building up our military, sending a show of force to Orlais - " 

"Oh yes," said Loghain, piling rocks upon Anora's grave. "Surely, you think, An-My Queen, that such a display would have a stronger show on Orlais? Why, such a thing would command far more respect than finery and flippery. Lady Cousland and I so rarely agree but on this, we agreed on every measure."

"Oh yes," Lady Cousland said. "Your father is normally _blah blah blahing_ about boring things, but - in this, you know, he is quite right." Lady Cousland scoffed. "Why say the world and I can send a bird to my brother, who can scout prices on gold on Antivia."  
  
"Why this woman is a rather cross sort," Loghain said, "but as a matter of fact, I do agree. Antivian gold can be quite easily fetched and of strong enough quality to imply that there are others who Ferelden may turn to. The bark may prove enough to ward off Orlais' desire to bite."

"Yes, exactly," Lady Cousland said. "Lady Anora, surely you must see reason?"  
  
Anora sighed and turned her back to them. "Consider this argument amongst yourselves," she said, softly. "And prepare yourself for the ball. I shall expect you both there, and both dressed appropriately." She snapped, before walking forward. She had a ball to prepare for.

Perhaps she would show them some small mercy, she thought, and sit them next to one another. Maker knew it was what they deserved. 


End file.
